


Santiana Gain'd The Day

by mysticaltorque



Series: between earth and water [1]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Gardens AU, Gen, Pirates, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaltorque/pseuds/mysticaltorque
Summary: And then they were pirates.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Momochi Zabuza
Series: between earth and water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782727
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Santiana Gain'd The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlowMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/gifts).



> this owes a debt to the longest johns cover of 'santiana' which got me thinking of zabuza and then pirate queen shikako happened.

The wind bites at her face as her flagship approaches the spot where they will drop anchor, parting the early morning like a knife through butter. All is calm and silent, as her crew check their weapons and the supplies they will be carrying with them. Raiding parties were so cliche, but Shikako has been raiding and sinking Gato’s ships for two months now. The timeline was still correct according to what originally happened in the anime, as an informant of hers contacted her to mention spotting Tazuna and his newly hired team of shinobi with rather familiar characteristics approaching the other side of the island.

At the moment, Gato was hiring ninja he currently didn’t have the cash or goods on hand to pay in full after several night-time raids and some quiet embezzlement. Of course, he had the money on its way, but if the money never arrived, what did that matter to shinobi? Gato would look like a cheat and unreliable client either way for failing to pay up fully. The ship anchored and Shikako jumped off, stepping across the water slowly enough to guide the dinghy full of her crew members forwards towards the shore obscured by the ever thickening mist.

The process of unloading and getting the crate of rare metals unloaded and placed within the encirclement of crew members yet visible to a skilled observer took enough time for the sun to properly begin to rise, by this point almost completely muted by the thick mist. Before she spoke, Shikako paused, making sure that she was oriented correctly towards that familiar yet unfamiliar spark and showing no apprehension, despite the risk she was taking. “Zabuza Momochi,” she said, staring at the concealed Demon of the Mist, “How would you like an actual paying job?”

**Author's Note:**

> (there are definitely some lost members of haku's clan in her fleet just to sweeten the deal). Next up, blockading mist into oblivion.


End file.
